Microchannel plate (MCP) photodetectors are a class of sensors configured to sense light or any other electromagnetic signal. MCP photodetectors generally include a plurality MCPs (e.g., two MCPs) arranged in a stack to amplify photoelectrons produced on a photocathode by the photons impinging on the photocathode (e.g., a cathode plate) and/or on the MCPs. Each MCP included in the MCP photodetector generally includes a planar substrate (e.g. a conducting or semi-conducting substrate such as a silicon substrate, an oxide substrate, a ceramic substrate, a glass substrate etc.) having an array of microchannels defined through the substrate. The microchannels can have a diameter and maybe inclined with respect to the planar substrate.
The MCP photodetectors may include a detector (e.g., an anode plate) so as to determine the current generated by the photoelectrons and subsequently amplified by MCPs which is indicative of the amount of photons impinging on the photocathode and/or a top MCP surface exposed to the photons. For the MCP photodetectors to function properly, the electrically conductive surfaces of the plurality of MCPs (i.e., the top and bottom surface of each MCP) and the cathode and the anode plate are biased or polarized at an appropriate electric potential. However, MCP photodetector assemblies are generally hermetically sealed under ultrahigh vacuum (UHV) which limits the type of material and connections that may be used for providing electrical connections in the MCP photodetector assembly from external electronics.